A Thousand Miles
by SweetMelloJello
Summary: You know the saying: "Don't judge someone until you walk a thousand miles in their shoes"? Well, Arthur and Alfred always seem to fail to meet and accept eachothers differences. Let's just say that during an argument Arthur's magic gets involved, they swap bodies, and well... what now?


Rainy Day

"Miss the metro again, mon ami~?"

The Brit could feel a frown slip and mask his features as he trudged along the over-lit school hallways. Geez, didn't those gits realize that this little thing could highly irritate a certain being? Just him? Since his day was already at a bad start? Okay. This day's beginning was already proving to be a bad one and it's not even 9am yet. How swell...

It all started with waking up late; I mean, come on, when does it not? Peter decided it would be amusing to turn off Arthur's alarm and instead, awaken said Brit with a bullhorn five minutes before he had to leave. All Arthur could guess was somehow the little twit found some odd joy and amusement in his pain, laughing as the Brit got up in a hurry and scrambled to get ready and leave for the day. And that was not all... as he ran to the bus stop, for he was afraid he may miss it [the bus], he slipped into mud; more misery added onto his day You see, the night before, Mother Nature seemed to plan ahead and have it rain. Darn nature's odd and off weather.

Any who, today seemed to prove to be Arthur's personal Friday the Thirteenth. He was more surprised he hadn't gotten hit by a bus yet. Then again, he didn't want to take a chance and jinx it. Now that would be, well, pretty bad.

Sure, waking up late to a bullhorn—courtesy of his loving little brother—and falling in mud, and even missing his ride had all been pretty bad. The thing that really ticked him off though? Seeing that stupid French frog wave him goodbye _on_ the metro, as if saying: "Too-da-loo, have fun walking your muddy rear to school~"

Now that Arthur had made it from point A to point B, unfortunately all muddy and such, there stood Francis. He's probably the thing Arthur hates more on the face of this Earth besides that grease-filled, heart attack giving fast food that reminded him of a _certain_ someone else.

A grin spread across the taller blonde's face like wildfire. It was as if he enjoyed Arthur's misery! Oh wait—he did.

"Just shut it, twit," Arthur snapped angrily, shutting up the other blonde's rude comment—probably ready and loaded. The shorter blonde expexted something along the lines of: "Oh, you have no humor, you sour puss~" or some other mean comment. Instead, Francis just grinned and watched as Arthur dragged his feet past him. 'Ugh,' Arthur thought to himself, 'I can just _feel _the squishy mud. How uncomfortable…' Arhur frowns at the disturbing thought. 'Then again,' he thought, 'it probably would've proved to be quite amusing if I had thrown a shoe at that frog. Just once.' The thought brought a smile to his face as he walked along the halls, running the fingers of his left hand along the walls, feeling the somewhat bumpy paint and cool green metal of the lockers, followed by the small bump of the little, black combination locks.

Finally, Arthur reached his destination. He took his time to run his fingers along the large, thick oak door before they made contact with the cool metal handle; he yanked it open. Of course his angered entrance gave him some curious and rude glares, but honestly, why would he _care_?

"You're late," the teacher stated, already standing before the class, beginning a lesson. He narrowed his dark brown eyes and allowed a frown to fall on to the features of his stern face.

'You're lucky I even came. You're still getting _paid_, aren't you?' would've came Arthur's irritated reply, but honestly, he didn't need to add detention to this already horrid day. Instead, he sat down, ignoring the teacher's added glare and the other student's stares.

Now, let's fast forward a bit. I mean, you don't want to hear _all _about Arthur's boring day, now do you? Nonetheless this boring story.

Sure, his day was off to a bad start, but as it progressed, it cooled down a bit. That is, until around the ending of the day. You see, around that time is when Alfred's face would come into the picture. He sees that git every day; He and his twin brother. Now what was his name? M… Mike? Well, whatever it is, he saw them on the metro, in his classes, and even outside of school (if he was rather a bit more unfortunate that day). It wasn't Alfred's brother, Marcus, that annoyed him. It was Alfred himself.

Arthur could see a bragging grin spread across said git's face. The shorter blonde peered down at his new test scores and bit at his bottom lip. He already knew what was coming. He hoped to be the one bragging this time, but you can't always get what you want, now can you?

"What is it, Jones?" Arthur asked with irritation. Why was he even asking? He already knew what was up…

"Just test scores, Kirkland. It seems I'm not as dumb as you always think I am!" Alfred let a loud laugh loose and grinned once more. He then flapped around the white, slightly crumpled paper in his left hand and used his right to push himself to lean back in his chair.

Arthur frowned. "Well," he began, "I've been having a pretty bad week, so don't get used to it."

That pulled another teasing grin from the American beside him. "Excuses. But okay."

Arthur disregarded said comment and instead went back to looking at his scores. He had to study this weekend. There was no way he was going to let that git get a better grade than him again. Alfred is the idiot of all idiots and if he scored lower than himself, then that would just be bad.

Honestly, Alfred isn't the annoying, stuck-up snob he appears to be at points. Arthur had seen him around his friends and family. He's just an average teenage idiot.

Finally, the teacher spoke up and snapped Arthur back into place like a rubber band. Out of his thoughts and back into reality. Then, without Arthur even realizing it, the teacher began talking about some project and how they will need a partner to complete it. She cleared her throat and pushed up her purple framed glasses, light brown eyes peering out from behind the thick glass. She was somewhat aged. The kind of [old] teacher that's there when you first get into high school, the kind that remembers when your other teachers started their first day at that school, and so on.

'Well, that should be easy,' Arthur thought. 'I could just partner up with Kiku and I'm good.' The blonde then leaned back in his chair and smiled. 'No problem.' Arthur continued watching as the teacher went on about drawing names.

Wait, what?

Arthur quickly sat up in his chair; his face nearly hits the desk with the sudden motion. He hears as Alfred laughs at him, but ignores it. No. Arthur did not want to have to pick a partner at random. No way. He watched as some Polish kid, who looks as though the color pink threw up on him and molested his clothes, strutted up to the front of the classroom, flicking blonde locks to the side. Arthur does and doesn't want to be his partner. He does because it would save him from the American idiot beside himself, but doesn't because he knows he'd killed himself due to hearing all that "like, totally" and "omg".

But Arthur wasn't picked by him. It's some quiet Lithuanian kid in the front of the class who becomes unfortunate at that moment. Arthur let loose a sigh of relief and worry.

"Arthur Kirkland."

Well, who didn't see it coming?

Said student got up and dragged his feet to the front of the classroom. He then watched as the small old lady of a teacher presents to him a small, round, blue bowl filled about a fourth full of small, neatly folded names. Arthur then dipped his hand into the bowl and fished around for a name, passing about several pieces until his fingers finally land on one at the bottom. He pulls up the small piece and unfolds it, slowly revealing the black ink within it.

"Matthew Williams," Arthur read aloud, eyes shifting along the class full of students, attempting to find said person. The Brit blinked a couple of times before saying aloud, voice filled with confusion, "Who's that?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is not my first written fic, but it is my first posted one... Ah, please don't laugh, aha. My writing is quite terrible, i haven't done so in a while. This chapter sucked, so I'll make up for the next one... Maybe? If you think I could improve in certain places, or just wanna give me some advice, do tell. I can never improve if i don't kniw where to work~


End file.
